1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a pressurized water-proof connection for connecting an electrical cable to a housing of an electrical sensor.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Electrical sensors such as approximation switches for a contactfree signal are provided as initiators for maintenance-free function and are utilized inter alia in the general mechanical engineering, e.g. for transfer trains in the automobile industry. Due to their high resistance to wear, the permanent constancy of the switching points, the high switching frequency, and the recognition of metal parts of any shape and of any guidance even in case of unfavourable installation conditions such switches are an economical alternative to electromechanical limit switches. According to the DIN standards such limit switches are to be protected against the intrusion of dust and water.
There are known limit switches working as initiators having in an intermediate housing a clamping chamber for an electrical cable which is lockable by a sealed cover, mounted on the intermediate housing by means of screws and containing terminals for the connecting of the wires of an electrical cable which is introduced via a moisture-proof screw-type cable fitting consisting of plastic material with soft-rubber packings into the clamping space of the intermediate housing. Screw clamps are used to connect the wires of the elctrical cable to the limit switch, the screws of which, after opening the cover of the intermediate housing, can be released and tightened by a screw driver.
Often it is necessary to install limit switches in positions difficult to access so that the clamping of the electrical cable is difficult and relatively time-consuming for initial installation and for replacing defective switches. Thus, the exchange of a defective limit switch, e.g. on a transfer train for the automobile production may lead to an undesired loss of productivity by the necessary shut-down of the train.